Slughorns Christmas Party
by eloquence.organa
Summary: Ron And Hermione Are Going To SlugHorns Christmas Party Together,But After Ron Said Yes,He Started Dating Lavender,He Tells Hermione He Cant Take Her,Hermione Says Its Okay But She Is nny Talks To Ron About it...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Romione Fanfic
1. Sorry Mione

**READ THIS IS THE PLOT LINE Authors Note: Hermione was supportive of lavender and Ron's relationship but she was just trying to be nice, Hermione is in love with Ron. Ron said yes to Slughorns Christmas Ron is in the slugclub! Heroines pov**

"Hermione...you have been nice about me and lavenders relationship,you know how I said yes to Slughorns Christmas party?" said Ron

"Yes! My dress is all picked out! Can't wait" I Said Excitedly

" This makes it harder...um... Lavender said she would brake up with me if I don't tell you... I can't go to the Christmas party with you " Ron said sheepishly

" oh...Okay..." I said while looking down

" just go? Please I don't want to be rude."

" okay,bye" Ron said leaving

Ron Was gone...

I broke down crying, I was an emotional wreak. I sent 5 galleons on a dress and 1 gall on a pair of shoes. I was so exited.

"Pig, give this to Ginny" I told my owl

The owl flew off


	2. The Letter

Dear Ginny,

Help!

So I spent TONS of money for Slughorns party, I was going with Ron and guess what! He came up to me and told me he can't go with me or lavender will brake up with him! I said it was okay but I am not! I am just not going to the party ,I told everyone I had a bbeautiful dress and I was going to be there! Harry is going with Luna, I am SO NOT going with cormac, I have no choice than not to go!

-Hermione


	3. Ginny's Reply

Dear Hermione,

That sounds terriable! I will talk to Ron, don't worry i won't mention this conversation or do anything to make you embarrassed! I promise we are friends,best friends! No need to write back i will be back tommorow that's when I will talk to him.

-Ginny


	4. Ginny And Ron

**Ginnys POV**

" hello brother!" I said to ron

" hey how was Hogsmade?" ron asked me

" good, I heard your taking Hermione to Slughorns Christmas party!" I said

" um... Actually I told her I can't take her." ron said looking guilty

"Wait What,she told me she was super exited,she spent tons of money on a dress!" I said

"Ginny your making me feel bad,you know shes my best friend!" ron said,getting a little angry

"We'll is she still going?" I asked him

I know shes not but I want to see if he does

"I don't know! Ask her your self! I can't if shes not I can't say sorry its not enough she was super exited!" ron said

I walk out side and called her telling her everything,Then I walked back inside

"No, and she spent 6 gall on a dress and shoes " I said

" I have too brake it off with lav, I don't care shes actually pretty controlling!" ron said

"What a surprise. ..." I said sarcastically

To be Continued..,,


	5. Confession And Some Tears

Hermione POV

I was lying there crying in PUs it was the night of the party, I looked at the invite then back at my dress many times.

Knock Knock...

I dried up my tears and anwered the door

There stood Ron Billus Weasley

"Hey,Mione' " He Said

I smiled a bit

" Why are you not at the party with lavender?" I asked

" We Broke It Off..." ron said

"Why?"

"Because I love you Hermione!"

I was shocked, so shocked i started crying, with a smile,It was obvious they were happy tears

Then we both started crying (Happy tears)

"Hermione Jean Granger,will you go to Slughorns Christmas party with me?" ron said crying

"y-y-ess" I said crying very very hard

" I will give you time to put o. Your dress


	6. SlugHorns Christmas Party

Hermione's POV

the ball

Walking down the Hogwarts stairs

In my beautiful dress with my loving amazing boyfriend,everyone was looking at me and Ron. It was like the yule ball but Better,I was with someone i love more than anything. My dress coasted 5 gall but I wore it again to and even better party,my dress was Blue and long as it got longer it changed to purple, My shoes were Robin Eggs Blue,I wore my diamond necklace my parents gave to me. We danced all night 6th year at Hogwarts turned into a new memory. Ron and would propose to me in a month on my 18th birthday,I said yes and we had two beautiful children named Rose and Hugo Granger Weasley. Our lives turned out perfect! Oh wait I forgot to tell you something! When I said thank you to ginny i got her so thing she has always wanted "THE NIMBUS 2005!" ginny exclaimed! "Remind me to set people up more often! " Ginny got married to harry and had 3 kids

James Sirius Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Amd Lily Luna Potter


End file.
